User talk:Sulina/Archive 4
This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. Join me in the chat Lin can you please give me the link in the chat :) --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 15:51, January 18, 2016 (UTC) re: toriyama So he does care and gets angry like us fans do. That's nice. Though I don't see how this changes things... Toei (and others) have screwed up ''Dragon Ball for years. I'm not so certain they'll magically flip the switch the one time the author loses his temper. 18:03, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :Also, you gonna consult Aha on the whole "Kintoun vs Kintōn" thing? Kinda wanna know if we're using the correct translation or not, since Aha and Ten claim "Kintōn" comes from a databook or so... 02:33, January 26, 2016 (UTC) re: Translation Can you please translate this? 『ドラゴンボール超』は、魔人ブウ編の完全なる続きになります。 　ちょっとした闘い後のやり取りがあって、破壊神ビルスが登場する 　『神と神』編、そしてフリーザが蘇る『復活の「F」』編、と続き、 　そして、新たにボクがストーリーを書き下ろしたのは、ついに、この宇宙をも 　飛び出してしまった奇想天外な話です。闘う相手はズバリ、お隣の第６宇宙！ 　あまりネタバラシしてしまうと怒られるので、これ以上は 　秘密にしておきますが、巨大な超ドラゴンボールを巡る、とっても 　楽しくワクワクするようなシンプルで明るい展開になっていると思いますよ！ 　別の宇宙、ということで新キャラもいっぱい出てきます。 　がんばって、なるべくたくさんキャラデザインも描きますので 　そちらもお楽しみに。 　ふと思うと、『ドラゴンボール』というアニメもいつのまにか 　やたらデカい話になってきましたね。 　自分で書いておいて、こんなこと言うのも変ですが、 　始めた当初は、まさか宇宙が舞台になるなんて思ってもみませんでした（笑） 　とはいっても、いつもどおりとてもわかりやすい展開なのでご安心を。 　『ドラゴンボール超』ぜひテレビで楽しんでくださいね！ Faisal Shourov (talk) 21:38, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Image replacing To make it easier for Windy's maintenance let's replace duplicate images so it doesn't make as much clutter on the wiki --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 16:15, January 24, 2016 (UTC) I don't know what exactly you're saying not trying to offend you at all, Lin. But I'll make it clearer it's not that i'm annoyed at all. Trust me, I just wanted to bring something to your attention. But let me see what I can do about possibly giving you some more tools that you and I could use. Since we're frequent users. Sorry if I seem annoyed i'm totally not annoyed if that's what you're saying of course and for any misunderstanding —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 17:28, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I'll keep that in mind the next time. Thanks, Lin! --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:24, January 25, 2016 (UTC) re: gregory You're right, he's a filler character that doesn't appear in the manga nor the canon movies. Which I already know. Now to address where you're wrong: ''Thus, ''Super anime, also produces by Toei, has no reason get it involved. '' Wrong. The Super anime is canon, as Akira Toriyama confirmed it to be a "continuation" of his manga just like he did with the canon movies. Sure, Toriyama is not involved in the first two arcs of Super, but canon is not decided solely by involvement. Canon is the official continuation of a story. Anything that contradicts the main story is usually not canon, yes. But there is one exception to that rule, and that is media that the author declares to be a continuation of his or her series, which he did with Super by calling it a "continuation of the Majin Buu story arc". What did I say means ''Super anime mixed up materials including Z'' anime and freshly new Toriyama story, so that in term of filler characters, can we intend to treat it as a '''clean' CANON, same with the two new movies?'' I've already had this argument with both Aha and TTF. Yes, Super did complicate things. And thanks to Toriyama, there is no such thing as a "clean canon". He declared both Super and the movies to be "continuations of his manga" and are therefore canon. There's no way around it. This "clean canon" you're going for doesn't exist. For the filler sections for Gregory, all that is needed is the creation of a non-canon page for him. Notice how we haven't put any of Super in the non-canon section for any character article. Because it is canon, thanks to Toriyama. Gregory is no exception. He appeared in media that Toriyama called a continuation of his story, and therefore, he gets a canon section for all of his appearances in Super. 18:29, January 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Everything you're telling me is nothing new. I already know. I'm fully aware of Toriyama's and Toei's levels of involvement. And I'm not sure what you're even arguing about at this point, Gregory's canon page features all of his appearances in Super, and his non-canon page (which, you probably should have created rather than changing icons at the top of page and getting into this debacle with me over it) features everything else. It's simple. And since his non-canon page is already created, there's really no point in having this back and forth. 20:41, January 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Excuse me, but what? I didn't quite get that. 17:19, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ah. So how's the progress with the whole "Kintoun" thing? 17:36, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::Okay. Then we should just run the bot multiple times until it changes them all then. 17:57, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Re:Romaji So it's just "Kintoun"? If it is, we'll revert it back to what it was before. I don't exactly know much about Japanese, so I follow the instructions of people who know something about it.—Mina Țepeș 18:31, January 26, 2016 (UTC) : Okay, I officially did not follow that reply message, what was it?—Mina Țepeș 18:21, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Your translations Can I use the information on your Translations, I don't want to be rude —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 16:46, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I just want to make sure you're fine with it :) --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 17:16, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :: Just wondering perhaps we should put Techniques in Martial Arts? —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 19:35, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Aha's conversation We didn't, I simply followed Ten's translation instructions is all. Since I don't know much about Japanese, I'll follow the instructions of whomever seems correct at the moment. Since Ten was the only guy who was really translating anything at first, kinda had no choice but to assume he was correct. Like I said, if the translation is wrong, we can revert it.—Mina Țepeș 20:56, January 28, 2016 (UTC) RAWs of Jaco Hey LIN~ Curious, would you be able to find the RAWs of the third chapter of Jaco? About 11 or so pages in, you should find a page of An Azuki singing, and the panel under that should be where she refers to the Milky Way.—Mina Țepeș 08:19, February 3, 2016 (UTC) : There is it! Fantastic! Thanks, LIN!—Mina Țepeș 18:46, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Classifications Hey LIN, did the Classifications you put on the different attack-type pages (like Ki Manipulation and whatnot) come from the Daizenshuu? If so, can you reference them when you have the time? As the only references on these pages appear to be the names for the loosely translated variations on the techniques.—Mina Țepeș 05:44, February 6, 2016 (UTC) : What about things like Blending, Concentration, Accumulation, and what not? Those also from the Daizenshuu?—Mina Țepeș 23:05, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::: Excellent, excellent! I just had to make sure! So query, what category to weapon techniques like the Iaigiri fall under in Physical Martial Arts? If at all?—Mina Țepeș 02:24, February 7, 2016 (UTC) ::No worries, seems like we're all busy for various reasons. So, weapon techniques like the Iaigiri, which were obviously some form of martial art, don't qualify. I can understand certain weapon techhniques like the ones that use machines not qualifying, but the Iaigiri and Hissatsuken should definitely fit. Regardless, I assume the Daizenshuu didn't put them in any of thse categories...which is some bullshit, Daizenshuu.—Mina Țepeș 19:41, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Team Champa Hey, Lin is it me or does the new episode call Team Champa Universe Six Team? I'm not fluent in japanese so I thought you'd confirm it for me before I ask my translator. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 14:43, February 21, 2016 (UTC) I think you're right. Thank you, so much, Lin —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 13:40, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Lin, should we create an attack called ''Botamo's Attack Deflection since it is somewhat similar to Attack Deflection. --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 15:57, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Hit By legitimate, do you mean drawn by Toriyama, Toyataro or Toei? If so, I'm afraid not. If it violates any canon policy, please feel free to remove I have provided reference to the owner of image, if that's any issue Faisal Shourov (talk) 12:14, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for informing, I will keep this in mind for future Faisal Shourov (talk) 12:34, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Techniques I'll be making a post about the techniques mostly on how we will document them in the future, can I get your opinion on it when it's posted? --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 05:30, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Name What precisely did you do? If we're keeping consistency with Son Gokū, names like Tokunoshin Ōmori should be reversed, no? Or does the RAW present Tokunoshin as his first name and Ōmori as his surname and present it written like that? Same question with Jaco.—Mina Țepeș 09:53, April 11, 2016 (UTC) : Gonna make this quick 'cuz I am way overdue for sleep. If we want to retain consistency with 'Son Gokū', then all names that are written in the series in Eastern Order in the RAW would have to be presented that way on the wiki, So if Ōmori is his surname, and Tokunoshin is the forename, we'd title the article like "Ōmori Tokunoshin", to match with Son Gokū. If that's how the names are presented (and based on the Japanese characters used for the translation on his, Jaco, and An's page, all these names are in Eastern order), then we're gonna have to move the article pages to match the Eastern Order to maintain consistency with Gokū and the rest of the Son family.—Mina Țepeș 10:17, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :::We may be an English wiki, but if one name is written, and thus presented in Eastern order, and that name, like Son Gokū is, is our standard, then all names that are written in Eastern order should be presented in the same manner. I don't like to make exceptions to rules, because once you start making one exception, you start making more and more until suddenly you're Dragon Ball Wiki where the rules are both outdated and no longer apply. You're good at finding RAWs, right LIN? If you can find the raws for the presented names, and if they're presented in Eastern order, then we'll present them in Eastern order on our wiki to match the Son family. And yes, Meshiko Ōmori is proof that Ōmori is indeed a surname; now we just need proof that the name is written in Eastern order, same with An Azuki and Tamagorō Katayude. Jaco...it all still depends on how is name is written; given how it is used, Jaco is obviously his given name, its how he introduces himself.—Mina Țepeș 18:43, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Do-Over Since you managed to get the Japanese for Hit's moniker, would you be able to watch Resurrection of 'F' (...or the Resurrection of 'F' arc in Super, if it happened there too) and get the Japanese for "Do-Over"? Because I have no idea what Whis says...—Mina Țepeș 17:34, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :Unrelated to the Do-Over, are you good at finding RAWs, LIN? If you can, can you find the RAW from ''Dragon Ball Minus for this?—Mina Țepeș 18:56, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :::LIN, you're a gift, I swear! Thanks!—Mina Țepeș 02:36, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :::That's fine. Everyone has some kind of obligation that's gonna keep them busy. Work, personal projects, etc., so I'm not surprised. Don't let it get to you, it'll happen.—Mina Țepeș 19:34, April 19, 2016 (UTC) DBS Chapter 11 Can you please translate the title? :/ for Chapter 11 (Super) --—[[User:New World God|''NWG 7K]] 00:39, April 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you, Lin --—[[User:New World God|NWG 7K]] 00:39, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Re:"Daimaoh" Wait so you're telling me that, despite one spelling use "-oh" and the other using an "o" with an umlaut, it's still technically the same spelling? And considering there is a section for "other names" in an article, and that qualifies — again, it's the first form of Piccolo localization, "toy" or not, it should be mentioned. If you don't like it there, put it under trivia.—Mina Țepeș 19:12, May 11, 2016 (UTC) : Eh, if you say so. While I personally believe I'm in the right, I'm also in no fit mood to argue my point to someone, especially if you firmly believe in the exact opposite, so I'll leave it be. Feel free to remove them then, LIN, since I added similar references to Gokū and Kuririn.—Mina Țepeș 19:41, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Chapter 12 Hello my good friend, Lin can you please translate Chapter 12 (Super) for me? I don't understand japanese, Thank you. :) Edit: Can you also confirm if Meshack is correct on his views on Time-Leap, so sorry for requesting a lot :/ —[[User:New World God|NWG 7K]] 03:06, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Re:Category It could be because I'm exhausted, but I didn't follow that. Can you explain?—Mina Țepeș 23:47, May 31, 2016 (UTC) : The thing is, I don't edit anything having to do with templates. I leave code and anything resembling it to Ten, Supreme, or NWG if he knows how to do it.—Mina Țepeș 18:15, June 1, 2016 (UTC) ::: Well, if you know how, you can try it. I just don't edit templates 'cuz I wind up causing more damage to the template than actually helping it, sadly.—Mina Țepeș 23:32, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Re:DBS First, thanks for getting me interested in ''My Hero Academia really enjoyable series past the first episode. I'm watching the dub. Now in regards to Super, I'm assuming you're referring to like adding a "Part III", right? --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 14:54, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::What I mean is what are you exactly requesting. I'm fine with hearing anything a great member like yourself would request, and would consider it. I just don't understand, do you want to add a new image on the infobox, or are you requesting to add a parameter. I'm just confused by your question EDIT: Like this? http://imgur.com/MD3UtN3 —[[User:New World God|NWG'']] 04:08, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Parameter Love the new addition to the infobox!—Mina Țepeș 06:28, June 9, 2016 (UTC)